My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Two Sisters…One Fate
by Dede42
Summary: Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom are twin sisters, who get the chance to go to a special school to learn magic, and when an explosion caused their magic to become out of control, they are helped by none other then Princess Celestia, who takes them both as her personal students.
1. Prologue: BECOMING STUDENTS

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Two Sisters…One Fate

A/N: Hey, folks! So, I'm going in a different direction until I get season 4 of Supernatural done

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE: BECOMING STUDENTS**

In the land of Equestria there were many kingdoms, but the most wonderful kingdom was Canterlot, home to Princess Celestia, an Alicorn who ruled kindly and justly, and had been forced to seal away her own sister when she turned evil and tried to place the land in an eternal night. Among the inhabitants of Canterlot were a pair of two unicorn sisters: one had purple skin, violet eyes, and purple hair with pink streaks. Her twin sister had orange skin, blue eyes, and light green hair with orange streaks.

The twins names were Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom, and they had a big brother named Shiny Armor. The twins were a close as they could be, both sisters and best friends, and the one thing that made their different, was that Sunrise Blossom had a disability that limited her in certain ways, including social reasons.

Both Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom were skilled when it came to magic, but Sunrise Blossom was talented when it came to making potions, with the occasional explosion that lead to her earning the nickname Sunrise Boom, which was intended to be an insult, but she took it as a fun nickname instead, foiling the attempts of bullies every time.

* * *

When the Summer Sun Celebration arrived at Canterlot one day, Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom ran through the crowd while their parents and brother followed at a more calm pace, and they were determined to get in the best position that they could to see the stage.

"Come on, Sunny!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed as they squeezed through the crowd.

"Right behind you, Twi!" Sunrise Blossom responded, and they managed to get to the front of the crowd, where they had a perfect view of the stage.

Soon the tall and graceful Alicorn arrived, folding her wings to reveal her sun cutie mark, and Princess Celestia smiled at the crowd before rising back into the sky and used her golden magic to raise the sun. The crowd cheered and the twins were excited since that was the most wonderful display of magic they'd ever seen.

* * *

After partying a lot, the twins were exhausted when their parents and brother carried them home and put them into their beds. However, once their night lights were turned on and the door was shut, Twilight Sparkle opened her eyes and whispered so that only her sister, who had sensitive hearing, could hear her. "You awake, Sunny?"

Sunrise Blossom opened her own eyes and nodded. "Yeah, wasn't that the greatest?" she whispered back, and scooted over so her sister could climb into her bed. "Princess Celestia is _so_ beautiful and powerful."

"I know," Twilight Sparkle agreed, smiling. "And I think you and I can become that powerful too, if we study really hard about magic."

"Wait, are you suggesting that we should study hard so that we can go to Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns?" her twin inquired, seeing through her suggestion to the truth.

"Of course I am," Twilight Sparkle replied. "Think about it, Sunny, being able to learn magic at one of the best magical schools in all of Equestria."

Sunrise Blossom shook her head. "I'm not so sure about that, Twi," she pointed out. "I have a hard enough time with regular school due to my disability as it is. But to attend _that_ kind of school, I don't know."

Twilight Sparkle sighed, having heard these doubts from her sister before. "Come on, Sunny, we _can_ do this," she promised. "Think about how good you've become at making potions, and what you could learn at the School for Gifted Unicorns."

Sunrise Blossom hesitated for a moment and then sighed. "All right, but we start tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Over the next three weeks, Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom hit the books, studying everything that they could about magic and potion making, and one day they were approached by their parents with an acceptance letter from Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. Their parents had figured out why they were studying so much, and they had enrolled their daughters into the school.

"We're going to the school!" Twilight Sparkle cheered, dancing around the room.

Sunrise Blossom, however, read the letter and swallowed. "Um, Twi, we might be enrolled, but we both have to pass an entrance exam before we can actually attend the school."

Twilight Sparkle froze for a moment and turned to her. "An entrance exam? You sure?"

"Says so in the letter," her twin replied. "Still want to go?"

"Of course!"

* * *

When the day arrived for the twins to take the entrance exam, they were nervous and excited…well, Sunrise Blossom was mostly nervous since she did tend to struggle with tests. They and their parents were escorted into a classroom, where they were met by three of the teachers: Crystal Clear, Arpeggio, and Top Marks. They had a table set up in the middle of the room so that Sunrise Blossom could go first.

"Miss Blossom, please grow us a rose bush," Crystal Clear requested.

Swallowing, Sunrise Blossom walked up to the table, which had everything that she needed. _'Ok, just pretend that you're demonstrating like you would in school,'_ she thought and, visualizing that her classmates were seated before her, she began explaining what she was doing as she made the potion. "And now I shall pour a drop of the potion onto the seed in this pot," she concluded, letting a single drop of the potion she'd made fall into the pot.

Moments later, a rose bush grew out of the pot, producing brilliant red roses. Pleased that it hadn't blown up on her, Sunrise Blossom glanced up at the teachers, and they nodded as they made a few notes on their clipboards. "Thank you, Miss Blossom, excellent work."

Relieved, Sunrise Blossom hurried back to her family, and they were happy for her. Just then, two unicorns came in to remove the table, and then they came back with a wooden cart bearing a purple egg with green spots, and a sign attached to the side of the cart.

"Good luck, sis," Sunrise Blossom whispered to her twin and nudged her forward.

' _I'm going to need it,'_ Twilight Sparkle thought as she walked over and stood next to the cart. "What do you wish me to do with this egg?" she asked.

"Miss Sparkle, please hatch that dragon egg," Crystal Clear requested.

Twilight Sparkle felt her heart sink. They wanted her to hatch a dragon egg?! _'Ok, if Sunny can pass her test, then I can pass my test. If Sunny can pass her test, then I can-'_

"Well, Miss Sparkle?" Crystal Clear asked, interrupting the filly's thoughts.

Twilight Sparkle nervously laughed while the three teachers showed their impatience by yawning and glaring at her.

"We don't have all day."

Swallowing again, Twilight Sparkle turned her attention to the egg and began concentrating as hard as she could. After a few seconds, only a few pink sparks came out of her horn, and she became dejected, looking up at the three teachers. "I'm sorry I wasted your time," she apologized, and looked at her twin as she joined her. "Looks like I-"

At that _exact_ moment, an explosion occurred near the mountains, unleashing a rainbow, and the twins yelped. "Aah!" And Twilight Sparkle fired off a beam of pink magic that hit the egg, hatching a baby dragon that was purple with green spikes. Soon both twins lost control of their magic, which surrounded them in a green/pink orb as their eyes went white, and they floated off the floor.

The chaotic magic shot around the room, making the teachers float off the floor, turned their parents into potted plants, and made the baby dragon grow so big, that his head broke through the roof.

* * *

Outside the school, Princess Celestia was getting ready to investigate the explosion when she heard a crashing sound and turned to see the head of the dragon break through the roof. Sensing powerful magic, she went back inside the school, and it didn't take long for her find the classroom, where the twins were still freaking out.

The Princess went over to the twins and gently touched their shoulders with one gold-covered hoof, getting their attention long enough that they regain control of their magic, and everything returned to normal, including the baby dragon that was now sucking on his tail. "Twilight Sparkle, Sunrise Blossom."

Both Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom lowered their heads shamefully. "Oh, we're _so_ sorry, we didn't mean-"

"You both have a very special gift," Princess Celestia interrupted them, smiling gently. "I don't think I've ever come across a unicorn with your raw abilities. Much less two unicorns with similar raw abilities."

The twins stared at the Princess. "Huh?"

"But you both need to learn to tame these abilities through focused study," the Princess added, still smiling at their confused expressions. "Twilight Sparkle, Sunrise Blossom, I'd like to make you both my own personal protégés here at the school."

"Huh?!" went the twins, amazed at what they had just heard. The princess wanted to make them her personal students.

"Well?" Princess Celestia asked.

Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom glanced at their parents, who were nodding their heads eagerly, and then they immediately agreed. "Yes!" And they began bouncing around the classroom, excited.

"One other thing, Twilight, Sunrise," said the Princess, and when they turned to look at her, they accidentally bonk their heads together and sat down with dazed expressions. She then nodded to their flanks.

Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom looked at their flanks and saw that they each had a cutie mark: Twilight Sparkle had a pink start surrounded by five white stars, and Sunrise Blossom had a golden sun with a red rose in the center. "More? Our cutie marks! Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes!" And they went bouncing around the room, excited that they also had their cutie marks, too.

Little did anyone know, but the rainbow explosion had given five other ponies their cutie marks at the _exact_ same time, and that one day, all seven ponies would end up in Ponyville for amazing adventures.

* * *

A/N: So, I hope you all enjoy this and please let me know what you think in reviews. R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 1: MOVING TO PONYVILLE

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Two Sisters…One Fate

A/N: Love the reviews I've gotten so far and I hope to get more after the new chapter is posted. So, enough from me, on with the story!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: MOVING TO PONYVILLE**

Over the next four years, Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom excelled in their studies under Princess Celestia and they looked after the baby dragon, who they named Spike, and as he grew older, he became their personal assistant since his magical dragon breath allowed him to send letters and reports to the princess and his own magical dragon breath also produced the responses from the princess, too. Also during this time, Sunrise Blossom was also developing better social skills and the first time she accidentally caused a minor explosion in their first potion class, some of their classmates had burst out laughing, calling her Sunrise Boom, and she had laughed, too, since that was her favorite nickname.

Because of this, those particular fillies (Minuette, Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts, Lyra Heartstrings, and Moon Dancer) became her and Twilight Sparkle's friends…well, they became friends with Sunrise Blossom since her twin sister was too busy with her studies to have much of a social life. The fact that Twilight Sparkle wasn't making friends like before did have her sister concern, but with the workload given to them by Princess Celestia, she didn't have time to question Twilight Sparkle of why she wasn't making friends with their classmates.

* * *

One day in their potion class, Sunrise Blossom was asked by the teacher to demonstrate how to make a firework potion, and she was happy to do so.

"…and the final ingredient you add is just a _light_ sprinkling of dried fire-flower petals," Sunrise Blossom said, magically lifting a vial so that it was hovering over the bowl, which was steaming, and she carefully shook the vial so that a small amount of red/orange petals dropped out and fell toward the bowl.

The second that the petals touched the steaming contents of the bowl, there was a series of popping noises and multi-colored fireworks shot out of the bowl and into the air, lighting up the room to the delight of the whole class.

"Good job, Sunrise Boom!" Lemon Hearts cheered and they did a high-hoof as the fireworks died away. "That was the best show yet!"

"Yeah, it was," Sunrise Blossom agreed and Twilight Sparkle giggled since they both had feared that the potion would just up and blow up in their faces.

Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of class, and they went to pack up their bags before heading out for lunch.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom were chatting about visiting their parents during break when Spike ran up, clutching a scroll in his claws, and he was out of breath. "There you both are!"

"Hey, Spike, what do you have there?" Twilight Sparkle asked, noting the scroll.

"I-it's a message from Princess Celestia," the baby dragon gasped, trying to regain his breath, and held it up to show them the royal seal.

Exchanging a look, Twilight Sparkle magically took the scroll from his hand, opened it, and she and Sunrise Blossom read it together. "My faithful students, Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom, please come to my office after school today. Sincerely, Princess Celestia."

"Why does the princess want to see both of us?" Sunrise Blossom wondered while her twin stored the message away in her bag. "I mean, I haven't accidentally blown anything up in two months. Did somepony tattle about something we did that we don't even know we did?"

"I'm sure it's nothing like that, Sunny," Twilight Sparkle assured her sister, and her stomach grumbled. "Come on, I need something to eat before Magic History."

"Same here," Sunrise Blossom agreed, pushing her concerns aside as she let Spike climb onto her back, and they headed to the lunchroom together.

* * *

After the bell rang to signal the end of school for the day, while their classmates headed home or to the dorms, Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom headed to the main tower, where they were escorted into the office of Princess Celestia, who was seated behind her desk and doing some paperwork until the door shut. Pausing in her writing, she smiled at the twins and set aside the quill.

"Twilight, Sunrise, thank you both for coming," she said, moving from behind her desk and escorted them to a table that had a tea set on it, and she filled their cups. "I'm glad to hear that you both are doing well in your studies, and that's partly why I needed to see you both today. Have either of you heard of Ponyville?"

"Um, that's where Sweet Apple Acres is located and they grow some of the best apples in all of Equestria?" Sunrise Blossom guessed.

"That's correct, Sunrise," Princess Celestia confirmed. "They also have an Apothecary, whose owner is overdue for retirement according to a letter I got from Mayor Mare today," she explained as the twins drank their tea. "Unfortunately, there isn't anypony in Ponyville who can take over, and that is why I am sending you, Sunrise Blossom, to Ponyville to run the Apothecary."

Sunrise Blossom, who'd been taking a sip of her tea, swallowed the wrong way, and she coughed, resulting in Twilight Sparkle thumping on her back until she could breath properly. "Wait, what? You want _me_ to run the Apothecary?" she asked, hoping that she heard wrong.

"That's correct," Princess Celestia responded. "With your natural skills at potion making, Sunrise, you are the best pony for the job. I have already sent word to Mayor Mare that you will be arriving at Ponyville within the week."

"But, but, what about m-my studies?" Sunrise Blossom questioned, feeling a familiar panic starting to rise inside her, and this kind of panic hadn't been felt in four years thanks to her coping with changes or changes of routines, but this was a major change that she hadn't been expecting. "My family? I haven't been away from Canterlot for more then a few nights at any given time, not even when I was a filly."

"Don't worry about your studies, Sunrise," the princess reassured her. "You will be continuing them in Ponyville, and you will possibly learn even more while living there," she added helpfully when the young pony didn't look convinced. "You will do fine, for the ponies of Ponyville are some of the friendliest ponies around, and they do go out of their way to be helpful, especially to newcomers."

Although still nervous about having to leave her home and her family, especially her twin sister and Spike, Sunrise Blossom nodded. "Ok, I – I'll go to Ponyville and run t-the Apothecary."

"I know you can do it, Sunrise," Princess Celestia agreed.

* * *

After returning to the tower that the twins lived in with Spike, Twilight Sparkle and the baby dragon watched as Sunrise Blossom began packing what would be shipped ahead on the train to Ponyville and what she would take with her when it was time for her to go. "It'll be strange to go to classes without you, Sunny."

"I know, Twi," Sunrise Blossom agreed, packing her trunk, and sighed as she sat on the floor near her bed. "I don't think I can do this, sis," she confessed. "I know I told Princess Celestia that I can do it…" she trailed off, feeling frustrated and scared.

Twilight Sparkle went over to her sister, sat down and put a foreleg around her shoulders. "You'll do just fine, Sunny," she promised. "This will be a good experience for you, sis, and if anypony gives you a hard time, you can just use one of your surprise potions to teach them a lesson," she added slyly, and they both burst out laughing as they recalled the few times that Sunrise Blossom had used one of her trademarked surprise potions to teach bullies a lesson without causing too much trouble.

"Good point, Twi," Sunrise Blossom agreed, already feeling better. "Come on, help me finish packing my trunk."

"Ok."

* * *

Three days later, the Sparkle family went to the train station to say farewell to Sunrise Blossom and even Shiny Armor, who was given the day off from his guard duties at the castle by Princess Celestia, was there with their former foal-sitter, Princess Cadance. It wasn't long before the train pulled into the station and Sunrise Blossom hugged her parents, her siblings, and Cadance.

"I'm going to miss all of you," Sunrise Blossom told them. "Once I get settled, I'll send letters to let you all how I'm doing," she promised.

"Be sure to," Twilight Sparkle agreed as Spike hugged her twin. "Have fun and make friends, Sunny."

"I will, Twi," Sunrise Blossom promised, and she boarded the train. Finding her seat, she waved at her family through the window as the train started pulling away, and when she couldn't see them anymore, she settled down in her seat and began writing in her journal. _'Dear diary, I'm on my way to Ponyville and I'm_ so _nervous that I'm not sure if I'll be able to do a good job running the Apothecary. I hope that I can in order to prove to myself that Princess Celestia's trust in me isn't misplaced.'_

Sunrise Blossom paused in her writing and looked out the window, watching the countryside go by, and then she resumed writing. _'But I am also excited since this will be the first time I've gone anywhere without a member of my family with me, and I hope that I will be able to make friends among the ponies of Ponyville.'_ She put her journal away and went back to watching the countryside go by as the train went down the tracks.

* * *

Several hours later, the train pulled into the station located just outside Ponyville and Sunrise Blossom disembarked, looking around for a clue of where she should go first when she heard her name, and she turned to see a female pony with peach skin, white/gray mane and tail, and glasses over her blue eyes, approach her. "Um, hi."

"Hello, you must be Sunrise Blossom," said the older pony with a bright smile. "I am Mayor Mare, and this is a great honor to have one of Princess Celestia's own students here in Ponyville," she added happily.

"I – I _am_ Sunrise Blossom," Sunrise Blossom confirmed, feeling nervous, "and I'm looking forward to seeing the town, getting to know the ponies, and get to work on running the Apothecary."

Mayor Mare beamed. "Wonderful, wonderful, come with me and I'll give you a tour of the town," she said, and lead the way down the stairs and toward Ponyville.

* * *

It took a few hours, but thanks to Mayor Mare, Sunrise Blossom saw most of the town by the time they reached the Apothecary. When Sunrise Blossom saw the building, she was surprised to see that it was in a serious state of disrepair compared to the rest of the town: the exterior used to be a tan color, but it was so dirty that it was hard to tell, the sign was barely readable, the roof looked ready to cave in, and the windows were _so_ dirty that she couldn't see the interior.

"Uh, this wasn't what I was expecting," she admitted. "What happen to this place?"

Mayor Mare sighed. "Shadow Star is what happen," she explained. "The Star family had been running the Apothecary ever since the founding of Ponyville, and until very recently, it's been the place to go for potions, herbal remedies, and other herbal solutions. For the past two decades, the Apothecary had been run by Shadow Star, a unicorn who has no husband and no one to take over for her after the accident that claimed the life of her older sister and her brother-in-law, Diamond Star and Copper Moon, and she's been refusing to provide any herbal solutions unless she's paid _a lot_ of gold bits. The only client she has anymore is Filthy Rich and his wife these days, and I'm at my wits' end with trying to get her to lower the prices to where they were when her great great grandmother, Augusta Star first opened the Apothecary. Which is why I asked Princess Celestia for advice of how to fix this problem, and that's why you're here, Miss Blossom."

Sunrise Blossom swallowed, eying the Apothecary and she was already imagining how much work was needed to get it back into working order. "Well, might as well go in and let Shadow Star know that I'm taking over," she said, "um, she _does_ know that I'm taking over, right?"

Mayor Mare nodded as they walked toward the front door, which looked ready to fall off its' hinges. "Oh yes, Shadow Star _does_ know that she's going into retirement after today," she confirmed. "And she wasn't happy to hear that, but it's out of her hoofs, and they're expecting her at Ponyville Retirement Village."

' _This should be interesting,'_ Sunrise Blossom thought, and braced herself for a possible fight as Mayor Mare carefully pushed the door open, the rusty hinges squeaking in protest, making them both wince, and entered the building.

* * *

A/N: Next week, you'll meet Shadow Star and five certain ponies. R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 2: CONFRONTATIONS AND NEW FRIEND

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Two Sisters…One Fate

A/N: Hi, so because I have a morning shift at work tomorrow, I'll be posting this chapter today instead. Sunrise Blossom will be meeting Shadow Star in this chapter, and she'll also be meeting fiver certain ponies, too.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: CONFRONTATIONS AND NEW FRIENDS**

When they entered the building, they were greeted by a strong smell of sage that caused them to wrinkle their noses just a bit, and they took in the interior, which actually looked worse then the exterior.

The limited light coming through the windows revealed that there were cobwebs everywhere, pots filled with dead and/or dying plants, melted candles, and there was a black iron pot hanging in the fireplace that had something greenish inside it. Hanging from hooks scattered around the main room were bundles of dried plants of all kind, and even the bodies of dead animals were hanging from the hooks.

"Good heavens," Mayor Mare muttered, clearly alarmed. "I didn't know it was _this_ bad."

Sunrise Blossom frowned, sensing that there was a darkness surrounding the place and her horn glowed green as she summoned her magic to remove her bags, setting them on the floor, and she approached the front counter, where there was a bell waiting. _'I don't know what Shadow Star is up to, but this needs to stop now.'_ She tapped the bell with the tip of her horn, making it ring, and then an older unicorn stepped out of the back room.

She was an inch taller then Sunrise Blossom, her skin was gray, her eyes were a dark purple, her mane and tail were braided and mostly white with traces of black, and her cutie mark was a black star inside a glass bottle. "May I help you?" she asked coldly, moving around the counter to face both ponies.

"Shadow Star," said Mayor Mare, doing her best not to sound nervous, "this is Sunrise Blossom. Princess Celestia has sent her to take over the Apothecary so that you may finally retire."

Shadow Star narrowed her eyes and eyed Sunrise Blossom, who was doing her best not to cringe under the icy look. "Very well," she said after several seconds, which felt like hours, passed. "If that is the wish of our princess, then it will be done." She went back into the back room and, after a few minutes, came back out with her bags on her back, and they were covered with a dark red cloak. "I take my leave of you both," she continued with the same cold tone, "and I hope _you_ will do your job well, _Sunrise Blossom_." And she left the building.

Sunrise Blossom and Mayor Mare watched her leave. "Well, that went well."

"Indeed."

* * *

They exited the Apothecary to escape the sage smell and headed over to Town Hall, where Mayor Mare had arranged for Sunrise Blossom to meet the ponies who were going to help restore the Apothecary to its' former glory.

"Luckily, the original blueprints were archived, along with photos to work with," the mayor explained happily. "And every pony in Ponyville is looking forward to seeing the place restored…with some modern convinces of course," she added.

"Of course," Sunrise Blossom agreed. "And restoring the Apothecary instead of tearing it down and building a new one is good way to preserve a historical landmark. Uh, I probably should've asked this earlier, but what about sleeping arrangements? It's clear that I won't be staying at the Apothecary right away."

"Don't worry, my dear," Mayor Mare assured her, "it's all has been taken care of."

* * *

They entered town hall, walked along a hallway, up a flight of stairs, and then entered the Mayor's office, where there was a group of ponies waiting for them.

"Every pony, this is Sunrise Blossom, and she'll be taking over the running of the Apothecary once it's been restored," Mayor Mare announced brightly, and she nodded to a pony with orange skin, yellow mane and tail with red hair ties, white freckles, green eyes, a brown cowboy hat, and her cutie mark consisted of three red apples. "This is Applejack, her family is providing the wood that'll be used to restore the Apothecary."

"Well, howdy-doo, Miss Sunrise, a pleasure makin' your acquaintance," said Applejack with a southern accent and gave her a flank bump that startled the unicorn. "I sure do like makin' new friends."

"Uh, yeah, same here," Sunrise Blossom agreed, flushing a little at the attention she was receiving.

Mayor Mare cleared her throat and nodded to a pegasus pony with blue skin and wings, rainbow mane and tail, pink eyes, and her cutie mark consisted of a rainbow-colored lightning bolt with a white cloud. "This is Rainbow Dash, she's in charge of the weather patrol and they make sure that we have good weather for important events, and that will include the restoration of the Apothecary." _'Hopefully.'_

Rainbow Dash, who'd been hovering, shot down and landed next to Sunrise Blossom, wrapping a foreleg around her shoulders. "Hi there! Looking forward to hanging out with you, Sunny!" she exclaimed with a big grin.

Sunrise Blossom's face flushed to an orange-red color. "Yeah, I'm looking forward to that, too," she grunted as the grinning pegasus squeezed her a bit.

"This is Rarity," said Mayor Mare, now gesturing to a unicorn with light gray skin, purple mane and tail with gradients, blue eyes, and her cutie mark consisted of three light blue diamonds, "she'll be overseeing the decorating of the Apothecary, inside and outside, once it's been fully restored."

"A pleasure, darling," said Rarity with a gracious nod of her head. "I'm looking forward to hearing about what it's like growing up in Canterlot with all of the glamour and the sophistication."

"It's an amazing place," Sunrise Blossom agreed.

Mayor Mare gestured next to another pegasus with yellow skin and wings, pink mane and tail, blue eyes, and her cutie mark was three pink butterflies. "This is Fluttershy, she cares for all of the woodland animals and helps out with the resident pets," she said while the pegasus duck her head in a bashful manner. "Before the restoration starts on the Apothecary, she'll be checking for any animals that might've taken up living there," she added.

"Hi," Fluttershy whispered, barely making eye contact.

"Nice to meet you, too," said Sunrise Blossom, mildly surprised to meet someone who was more shy then she was in situations.

"You could hear that whisper?" Rainbow Dash asked, surprised since she could barely hear it.

Sunrise Blossom's cheeks went orange-red. "Um, well-"

Just then, a pony with pink skin, curly dark pink mane and tail, blue eyes, and her cutie mark was three balloons (two blue balloons and a yellow balloon) popped up behind Sunrise Blossom with an explosion of confetti and balloons. "Hi there! I'm Pinkie Pie!"

"Agh!" Caught off guard, Sunrise Blossom disappeared in a flash of green magic, leaving behind her bags on the floor.

The other ponies looked around, startled by the display of magic, and they couldn't find any trace of the missing unicorn. "Where did she go?"

"Um, can someone help me down, please?" Sunrise Blossom asked, and the ponies all looked up to see that she was clinging to one of the beams of the ceiling.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy immediately flew up, linked their forelegs under the unicorn's forelegs, and they floated back to the floor. "That was _amazing_ , how'd you do that, Sunrise?" Rainbow Dash asked, impressed.

"I teleported by accident," Sunrise Blossom admitted, flushing again. "It tends to happen whenever I get startled like that, and you all should know that I have sensitive hearing and a disability that affects my ability to learn and being social."

"I'm _so_ sorry for scaring you like that," Pinkie Pie apologized, bouncing over and hugging the unicorn tightly. "I'll do my best to give you a heads up for now on," she added. "And I'll even make it a Pinkie Promise: cross my heart, hope to _fly_ , stick a _cupcake_ in my eye." And she poked her own eye with her hoof.

Sunrise Blossom giggled at the pony's antics. "Apology accepted, Pinkie," she said, and the introductions continued.

* * *

Finally it was time to go over the plans for the Apothecary. Mayor Mare spread the blueprints and a series of photos across a circular table that'd been brought in, and she explained to the ponies gathered what she hoped would happen as they restored the Apothecary.

"As you all can see," she said, gesturing to the photos, which ranged from old black/white photos to more current and color photos, "the Apothecary has been a part of Ponyville since it was first founded three hundred years ago, and restoring it so that it can be a vital location once again is the mission for every pony here. So, any ideas of where to start?"

"I think we should first examine the building itself," Applejack suggested, gesturing to the blueprints with her front hoof. "Make sure that the foundation is structurally sound, and then figure out what will need to be removed before tearing the place down and rebuilding it properly. That way, we should have the Apothecary up and running in no time."

"And while the rebuilding is being done, I can start planning for decorating the interior of the Apothecary," said Rarity happily, "and also I will make sure that the exterior is beautiful, too. Ooh, the Star family sure did enjoy having flowers outside the shop!"

"Those are pretty flowers," Fluttershy agreed with a soft smile. "And if Rarity wants, Pinkie Pie and I can work on making a new sign for the Apothecary," she offered.

"Yeah!" Pinkie Pie agreed. "A new sign with a new name. No more Starlight Apothecary."

Sunrise Blossom, who'd been studying the photos, looked up at that with an alarmed expression. "You can't change the name of the Apothecary," she objected, flushing a little when the ponies looked at her questioningly. "Look, the Apothecary is a historical landmark, and while Shadow Star has given what's left of her family a bad name, changing the name of the shop is wrong. So, why not just keep the name in order to honor the good memories provided by the Star family?" she suggested.

"That's a wonderful idea," Mayor Mare agreed. "It will remain the Starlight Apothecary no matter _who_ runs it. Now, what else can be done?"

* * *

For the next four hours, the ponies continued planning for the restoration of the Apothecary, and Mr. and Mrs. Cake, the couple who owned and ran the local bakery known as the Sugar Corner, provided food for the ponies when it came to be lunch time. After having lunch, they went back to the planning until it was early evening.

* * *

"Ok, every pony," said the mayor, "we've got a plan that will go in affect tomorrow. Now we should all rest up to get ready for some hard work tomorrow. Sunrise, you'll be staying with the Apple family, see you all tomorrow!" And she herded them out of her office before heading home herself.

"The Apple family?" Sunrise Blossom repeated.

"Yup, you're stayin' with me and my family at Sweet Apples Acres until the Apothecary is restored," Applejack confirmed, beaming. "Come on!" And she escorted Sunrise Blossom toward the edge of Ponyville and a road that lead into the countryside, followed by Pinkie Pie, who was bouncing, Rainbow Dash, who was flying, Rarity, and Fluttershy, who also chose to fly after getting some encouragement from Rainbow Dash.

* * *

The group walked along the road for two hours and reaching the top of a hill, a farm surrounded by acres of apple trees came into view near the river, and Applejack beamed. "That there is Sweet Apples Acres, home sweet home."

"Wow, that's a lot of apple trees," said Sunrise Blossom, staring in amazement at the view before them. "You must have a big family, Applejack."

"Oh the Apple family is big all right," Applejack agreed, "but not all of them live in Ponyville. Come on, we're burnin' sunlight." And the group headed down the hill to the farm below.

* * *

A few minutes later, they reached the entrance to the farm, where they were found three ponies waiting for them: a filly with yellow skin, red mane and tail, orange eyes, and she wore a big pink bow in her mane; a tall stallion with red skin, light yellow hooves, orange mane and tail, green eyes, and he had a green apple, sliced in half, cutie mark on his flanks; and an old pony with light green skin, white mane and tail pulled back in buns, orange eyes, an orange shawl covered with red apples, and she had an apple pie cutie mark on her flanks.

"Sunrise, I'd like you to meet my little sister Apple Bloom, my big brother Big Macintosh, and my grandmother Granny Smith," said Applejack, nodding to each member of her family. "Apple family, this here is Sunrise Blossom, and she'll be in charge of the Apothecary once it's been restored."

"A pleasure to meet ya, Miss Blossom," said Apple Bloom with a big wide smile.

"Yeup," said Big Macintosh with a nod.

Granny Smith wobbled up and shook Sunrise Blossom's hoof with her own. "A pleasure to meet you, my dear," she said sweet and then grunted in pain. "Darn my old joints! Always actin' up!"

"Are you okay, Granny?" Sunrise Blossom asked, immediately concerned when she saw how the old pony was rubbing one of her hips with her hoof.

"I'll be fine, dear," said Granny Smith as she started for the house. "I just not as young as I used to be."

Not entirely convinced, Sunrise Blossom turned to Applejack, who was watching her grandmother's progress with genuine concern. "Applejack, how long has Granny Smith's joints been causing her pain?" she asked.

Applejack sighed. "It's been going on for fifty days now," she admitted and their friends gasped, alarmed to hear this. "I used to get her a special ointment from the Apothecary," she explained, "which did wonders for Granny Smith's joints so she could move around a lot better, but thanks to Shadow Star's actions…the only way I can get that ointment is to special order from an Apothecary in Canterlot, and it takes a while for it to come here by train."

 _'I think I know which ointment she's talking about,'_ Sunrise Blossom thought, getting an idea. "Applejack, if you like, I think I can make that ointment for Granny Smith," she offered. "I'm pretty sure I have all of the ingredients with me, and it looks like some of the ingredients are already growing on your farm."

"You can make the ointment, Sunny?" Applejack asked with a hopeful smile and even Apple Bloom was looking hopeful.

"Sure, and I can even teach you all how to make it, if you want," Sunrise Blossom confirmed with a smile and her new friends echoed.

"Well, what're we all standing around here for?" Rainbow Dash asked eagerly. "Let's get inside and start making that ointment!"

Agreeing with excited laughter, they all headed for the house, well Big Mac headed for the barn since he had chores to finish up, to make the ointment.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter, see you all next week. R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 3: SLEEPOVERS AND RESTORATION

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Two Sisters…One Fate

A/N: Finally! Sorry, but the site has been giving me a hard time this morning, and so I'm finally going to get this darn chapter posted. Anyhow, since I have an opening shift tomorrow morning at the movie theater, I'm posting this today, and because of _Star Wars: The Last Jedi_ coming out this Friday, I'm going to be working more shifts then usual. Most of them are going to be opening shifts, so there might be a bit of a delay with the next chapter. Also, I was asked some neat questions in the reviews about Shadow Star and Twilight Sparkle.

So, the darkness that Sunrise Blossom sensed when she first entered the Apothecary, it's connected to Shadow Star, who will be resurfacing later in the story, and as for Twilight Sparkle, she'll be mentioned in this story, which is a prequel to the series. Also, Twilight Sparkle will move to Ponyville in the next story, and until then, this is primary about Sunrise.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: SLEEPOVERS AND RESTORATION**

"No, that's too much, Pinkie Pie!"

 _BOOM!_

The boiling pot exploded and knocked the ponies to the floor while the kitchen filled with greenish smoke. Coughing, Rainbow Dash got up and began flying around the kitchen until she was a rainbow twister, sucking the smoke in, and then she shot out the door just as Big Mac opened it to see what was going on, almost getting run over.

Moments later, Rainbow Dash returned to the kitchen, having dispelled the smoke and gotten the soot off of her, and she laughed at the sight of her friends, who were picking themselves up and were also covered with soot. "You all should see yourselves! You all look silly!"

"Oh my _poor_ coiffure!" Rarity moaned, trying to shaking the soot out of her mane and tail with very little success.

"Don't worry, Rarity, I got this," said Sunrise Blossom, her horn glowed green as she used her magic to gather up all of the soot into a massive ball and, with a sly smile, fired it at Rainbow Dash, who yelped as she was knocked out of the kitchen by the soot ball. There was a distant thud and a shout of protest from the pegasus that she was dirty again. "Sunrise Boom for the win!" she cheered and the ponies all laughed as they worked together to clean up the kitchen.

Rainbow Dash came back in after cleaning herself up again, and chuckled. "That was a good one, Sunny," she complimented. "Why'd you call yourself Sunrise Boom?"

Sunrise Blossom snickered. "It's a fun nickname from my filly years, since when I first started making potions, they _did_ tend to blow up on me, and the nickname came to be by other fillies who were trying to bully me, but I liked the name so much, it became fun instead of mean."

"Well, I like that nickname, too," Apple Bloom declared with a big smile. "It's cool!"

"It _is_ a cool nickname," Rainbow Dash agreed, and they worked together to make a large supply of the joint ointment without any more explosions, and stored it away. "Neat, that should last you for a while, AJ."

"Yeah, it should," Applejack agreed and noticed the time. "Oh my, the sun's already setting," she noted as the sky continued to darken outside the windows.

Seeing this alarmed Fluttershy. "Oh no, I'll have to walk home in the dark."

"We'll all have to walk home in the dark," said Rarity, "and I don't even have a cloak to protect myself from the cold."

"What's worse, is that it's a new moon tonight and I'm not that good at flying in complete darkness," Rainbow Dash added.

Applejack could see that her friends were clearly nervous about walking home in the dark. "Well, looks like you're all staying here tonight," she remarked.

"Yippee! A slumber party!" Pinkie Pie cheered, bouncing around the room excitedly and the other ponies laughed at her antics.

* * *

After dinner, where Granny Smith declared that Applejack's friends were now part of the family, making said ponies all blush in embarrassment, they went upstairs, and Applejack pulled out sleeping bags from one of the many closets for her friends to use and got them set up in her bedroom. Sunrise Blossom found her trunk in there, and she was looking for something in it while Applejack went to read Apple Bloom a bedtime story.

Rarity was brushing her hair with a brush she'd borrowed from Applejack when she noticed the opened trunk, and she set the brush on the vanity so that she could see what her new friend had packed. "Is this your family, Sunrise?" she asked, using her magic to lift up a framed photograph of the Sparkle family.

"Yeah, those are my parents, my big brother, and my twin sister," Sunrise Blossom confirmed while magically pulling out a brown teddy bear. "This is the first time I've been away from them for more then a few days," she added sadly.

"Aw, don't worry about it, Sunny," said Rainbow Dash with a grin. "Once you're set up at the Apothecary, they'll get to come here to visit you, and you can visit them whenever you want, too."

"So, what's your family like, Sunrise?" Pinkie Pie inquired, taking the photo from Rarity.

Sunrise Blossom smiled at their intent to cheer her up and, after being rejoined by Applejack, she shared stories about her family with her new friends, especially stories about her twin sister, Twilight Sparkle.

She also wrote in a book that had her cutie mark on the front, and it was a gift from Princess Celestia, who'd told her that what she wrote would appear in a book that belonged to the princess and they could keep in touch that way.

 _' _I've arrived in Ponyville safely,_ _and both Mayor Mare and I informed Shadow Star that she needed to leave the Apothecary and go to the retirement village,'__ _Sunrise Blossom_ _wrote._ _ _'She left, but before she did, I sensed something dark within the Apothecary, and it left with her._ _I don't know what this means, but I fear that Shadow Star may be working with dark magic._ _Anyway,_ _I've already made_ _five new friends, which was a surprise for me, and we're having a slumber party._ _That's all for now, and I do have one request that you talk with Twilight about making some friends. I've noticed that she hasn't been socializing with any pony, and that has me concern._ _Your faithful student, Sunrise Blossom.'__

* * *

Later that night, the ponies were fast asleep in the farm house. On the edge of the property, located near the Everfree Forest, a shadowy figure stepped out from among the trees, staring at the distant farm house.

 _'_ _ _Enjoy your time in Ponyville while you__ _can_ _ _, Sunrise Blossom,'__ the figure thought. _ _'For it won't last forever, not when my plan is done, and then all of Equestria will be mine!'__ Smiling evilly, the figure turned away, disappearing back into the forest. Who was the figure and what did it have plan for Sunrise Blossom and the rest of Equestria?

* * *

The next morning, Sunrise Blossom, who checked her book and found a message from Princess Celestia con-graduating her on making friends so quickly, would talk with Twilight Sparkle, and she would look into the activities of Shadow Star, and her friends had breakfast and then headed back to Ponyville to start working on restoring the Apothecary.

* * *

When they reached the building, they found Mayor Mare and a number of other ponies waiting for them with equipment and supplies needed for the restoration project.

"Good morning every pony," said Mayor Mare brightly. "Now that we're all here, let's get to work on restoring the Starlight Apothecary."

For the next four hours the ponies went through the Apothecary, where Fluttershy had been alarmed to see the dead animals and had insisted on giving them a proper burial, which her friends helped her with, and some animals were also found alive, and the shy pegasus made sure they got proper homes outside the town limits.

* * *

By the time that lunchtime rolled around, the Apothecary had been cleared out of everything that would either be restored, recycled, or thrown away, and Applejack confirmed that while the entire building did need to be torn down completely, the foundation was still in good shape, so they wouldn't have to change it.

"Good thing the foundation won't have to be dug up," Rainbow Dash commented as they ate the lunch provided by Mr. and Mrs. Cake. "One less problem to worry about."

"Agreed," said Rarity. "The interior was frightful, and I already know what to do to make it more bright and friendly."

"That's great news," said Sunrise Blossom, smiling. "And I have a few ideas that you might want to include, too," she added, and Rarity looked forward to hearing them.

* * *

Once lunch was done, the construction ponies went to work on tearing down the Apothecary, and the six ponies decided to go to Rarity's home, which was the Carousel Boutique, to start planning the new interior for the Apothecary, and Sunrise Blossom complimented Rarity on how beautiful the exterior of her home was.

On the outside, the boutique did resemble a carousel: it was a largely cylindrical building shape with decorative pillars and pony sculptures lining the lower and upper exterior, and it was painted in tasteful shades of of blues, purples,pinks, and gold. Inside the boutique, they saw that the main floor was where Rarity did most of her work: it was stocked with materials and supplies such as mirrors, dress form mannequins, movable screens, and a small display stage.

Sitting on the stage and cleaning one paw was a white Persian cat with light yellow eyes, an opal-studded collar, and a purple bow. When the cat saw the new arrivals, she hopped off the stage and approached them in a cautious manner before proceeding to rub up against Sunrise Blossom's legs, purring before doing the same to Fluttershy, who cooed in return at the cat.

"Opalescence likes you, Sunrise," Rarity remarked, impressed since her cat was very picky of who she showed affection to.

"And I like her, too," Sunrise Blossom agreed, smiling and giggling when Opalescence suddenly pounced on Rainbow Dash's tail, making the blue pegasus yelp and shoot up into the air, colliding with the ceiling. "You ok, Dash?"

"Yeah, yeah, just caught off guard," Rainbow Dash grumbled as she returned to the floor while Rarity scolded the cat, which just mowed and walked off.

"I am so sorry that she did that to you, Rainbow," Rarity apologized, shaking her head. "Now, let's see about making those plans for the Apothecary."

Agreeing, they gathered around the table, where Rarity provided papers and markers, and they started discussing what the interior would look like while examining photos of what the inside of the building had looked like in the past before Shadow Star had taken over. As they worked, Rarity also insisted on having Sunrise Blossom try out some of her new dress concepts, and this led to an impromptu fashion show when she convinced their friends to try out the dresses, too.

* * *

By the time the sun started to set, the Apothecary had been torn down and most of the basic framework had been completed, and Mayor Mare commented that they were ahead of schedule, which made every pony happy. By the time Applejack and Sunrise Blossom returned to the farm, they were both loaded down with clothing that Rarity had insisted that they keep, and Sunrise Blossom suspected that before the year was out, she was going to have her entire wardrobe overhauled by the fashionable unicorn.

* * *

After dinner and showing Apple Bloom how to make some fun potions, Sunrise Blossom wrote about the day's progress in her book, wrote a few personal items in her journal, and then she wrote a letter she would mail to Twilight Sparkle in the morning.

 _ _Dear Twilight,__

 _ _I hope things are going well for you, Spike, and the family back in Canterlot. I do miss seeing you every day, and I hope you're working hard on your studies and making friends.__ _ _Yesterday I made five brand new friends rather quickly and they are all so different it's amazing: first up is Applejack, who is a friendly upbeat and honest Earth pony and has an older brother Big Mac, who isn't big on talking, a younger sister Apple Bloom, who is looking forward to the day that she gets her cutie mark and loves to ask me about all the different kinds of potions. She also has a grandmother Granny Smith, who has decided to adopt me on the spot.__

 _ _Up next is Rainbow Dash, who is a highly active pegasus and is prone to pulling pranks, which I learned the hard way when she slipped a whoopie cushion on my seat earlier today, but she's loyal almost to a fault, and I saw this first hoof when a pony came into the boutique earlier today to give Rarity a hard time about a dress she'd made and Rainbow Dash stood up to her and made it clear that being mean wasn't going to help at all.__

 _ _Next is Rarity, who is a unicorn and runs the local boutique with an eye for fashion that is extraordinary. Her parents live on a farm not far from Ponyville with her little sister Sweetie Belle, who I haven't met yet, but I have seen photos of her, and Rarity is generous with how she helps others. I also suspect that she's plotting to overhaul my entire wardrobe since I caught her poking through my clothes last night.__

 _ _Next is Fluttershy, who is a shy and friendly pegasus, and she's even more shy then I am. However, that doesn't stop her from being kind to others, especially to animals, and you should've seen her today when she saw that there were dead animals in the Apothecary. I thought she would faint at the sight, but she didn't and made sure that they had a proper burial outside of town, and we all helped her__ _ _with the funeral and find new homes for the other animals we found inside the building.__

 _ _And finally is Pinkie Pie, who is a hyperactive Earth pony and she did give me a bit of a fright yesterday by suddenly popping up behind me, resulting in m accidentally teleporting myself onto the ceiling of the mayor's office.__ _ _Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy helped me down and, after I explained about my disability, Pinkie Pie promised that she wouldn't surprise me like that, and she even made it into what she calls a Pinkie Promise.__

 _ _Princess Celestia was right about__ _ _how the ponies in Ponyville__ _ _being__ _ _the friendliest ponies I've met so far.__ _ _So far, my experiences have been great, and the framework for the new Apothecary has been mostly completed.__

 _ _Love your sister,__

 _ _Sunrise Blossom.__

 _ _P.S. be sure to give Shiny Armor a big hug from me when you next see him.__

Finishing the letter, Sunrise Blossom put it in an envelope, sealed it, and she put it in her book so that she would remember to mail it in the morning.

* * *

Over the next week, the construction on the Apothecary went fast, and it wasn't long before it was possible to start working on the interior of the building, much to the delight of Rarity, and the only sour note that keep the whole business from being completely happy was when Mayor Mare received word that Shadow Star hadn't arrived at the retirement village.

No pony had seen her since she'd left the town limits, and some suspected that she'd gone into the Everfree Forest. Hearing this, Sunrise Blossom sent word to Princess Celestia, who promised that she would investigate into the disappearance of the strange unicorn, and life went on in Ponyville.

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap! R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 4: OPENING AND MISSING FILLIES

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Two Sisters…One Fate

A/N: Hey, folks! So, since I have back-to-back shifts at the movie theater starting tomorrow morning, I'll be posting this today instead of at my normal time since I'll be coming home later then I normally do. So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter like you've enjoyed the other chapters so far.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: GRAND OPENING AND MISSING FILLIES**

"Welcome every pony to the grand reopening of the Starlight Apothecary!" Mayor Mare announced from the stage that'd been set up near by the newly restored Apothecary: it was once again painted a tasteful tan color with a midnight blue roof inlaid with silver shingles, midnight blue framed the windows, the door was also midnight blue with a silver inlaid door handle, and in midnight blue planters on either side of the doorway were all kinds of flowers that helped brighten up the place even more. Hanging above the doorway was a brand new midnight blue sign that had _Starlight Apothecary_ written across it in silver paint and it was lined with white diamonds provided by Rarity.

The whole town was present for the celebration and they cheered loudly at those words. Once the crowd settled down, the mayor continued with a big smile. "Yes, this is a wonderful day indeed. After several months of hard work, the Starlight Apothecary will be open for business very shortly and we can thank Princess Celestia for having her student, Sunrise Blossom, take over the running of the Apothecary."

Sunrise Blossom duck her head a little, her cheeks flushing at the attention as the crowd cheered again, and Princess Celestia smiled.

' _I wish Twilight could've been here,'_ Sunrise Blossom thought wistfully. She'd sent an invite to her family to come to the reopening of the Apothecary, and while her parents and Shiny Armor had come for the event, Twilight Sparkle hadn't been able to come since she'd come down with a bad cold and couldn't travel for a while. _'Oh well, I'll write to her about it and provide a lot of pictures.'_

"And without further ado," said Mayor Mare, pulling Sunrise Blossom out of her thoughts, "it's time to cut the ribbon. Miss Blossom, if you please?"

Nodding, Sunrise Blossom magically lifted up the silver scissors and cut the red ribbon that'd been set up in front of the building, and the town cheered.

"Well done, Sunrise," Princess Celestia told her student, who smiled in return. "Well done."

* * *

Over the next few days, Sunrise Blossom was busy with moving into the bedroom that'd been built in the second floor the Apothecary, and giving tours.

Thanks to the help of her friends and the other ponies, the interior was beautiful to behold: the walls were painted a silvery white color that made the main floor seem bigger, and the counter and shelves were all painted a light blue with small fairy lights lining them so that one could easily read the contents of the glass containers that held all the various ingredients needed to make the various potions and remedies needed. The large window frames were painted a light blue and had midnight blue drapes that Rarity had made and were inlaid with silver thread and white diamonds. The floor wasn't painted, but it did have light blue rugs scattered about that were designed so that the ponies wouldn't accidentally slip or trip on them. Hanging from the ceilings were three large diamond encrusted chandeliers that made it possible to see everything at night.

In the back of the Apothecary, Sunrise Blossom had a work room to work in, four large storage rooms, and even a greenhouse that she could grow the plants she needed. Any fears that she had about running the Apothecary disappeared quickly and it wasn't long before she was taking in orders for various potions and remedies from the ponies.

Although running the Apothecary was eating up a lot of her time, Sunrise Blossom was still able to keep up with her studies, spend time with her friends, and she was even able to visit her family in Canterlot after the first month.

* * *

"…and the next thing I know, the potion that Pinkie Pie was working on exploded, turning her skin a bright green and her hair rainbow colored," Sunrise Blossom concluded as she and Twilight Sparkle hung out outside their favorite ice cream shop. "And I still haven't figured out how she managed to do that."

Twilight Sparkle giggled. "Oh my, how did she react to that?" she inquired, sipping her chocolate mint milkshake.

"Pinkie thought she looked hilarious, which she did," Sunrise Blossom replied, giggling at the memory. "And it took a few hours before I finally convinced her to let me return her to normal, which took a few tries. But in the end she was back to her pink self."

"Well, you've certainly have made some entertaining friends, Sunny," Twilight Sparkle complimented. "Shame, you couldn't bring them with you, I would've liked to meet them," she added.

"Same here," Sunrise Blossom agreed. "But a lot of last minute business came up for each of them, and they were all looking forward to meeting you, Twi. Maybe you can find time to visit Ponyville and meet them there," she suggested. "And speaking of friends, have you been spending any time with our friends at the school?" she inquired, not letting on that said friends have been staying in touch with her, and had been letting her know about how her twin had been doing socially.

Twilight Sparkle shrugged. "Not really," she admitted. "I've been so busy studying, I really haven't had the time."

"Twi, you know that having friends is important," Sunrise Blossom reminded her sister. "Don't forget, you're the one who encouraged me to make friends when we were fillies."

"I remember, Sunny," said Twilight Sparkle with an annoyed expression. "But don't worry, I'll find time to spend with our friends, I promise."

"Ok."

* * *

Over the next year, Sunrise Blossom find herself becoming accustomed to the way things were done in Ponyville, especially with Winter Wrap Up to bring in spring, and that she managed to do it without her magic was a big plus in her book. The only downside was that they had been a bit late, and she'd wished that her sister had been there to help with organizing everything.

Sunrise Blossom kept in touch with her family, with her friends in Canterlot, who made a point of visiting her in Ponyville, and she also kept in touch with Princess Celestia, who was happy to hear of all the progress she was making with her studies, the running of the Apothecary, adopting a red kitten she'd named Rosemary when one of the cats that Fluttershy looked after gave birth to a dozen and the kitten, who'd been the runt, was flourishing under her love and care, and her growing friendships, too. She was also aware of the rumors circulating about the strange disappearance of Shadow Star and that she'd been seen in the Everfree Forest.

How many of these rumors were true was uncertain, and Sunrise Blossom was worried that the older unicorn was up to something since the princess did confirm that Shadow Star had been doing extensive research into dark magic that was forbidden, and the princess was making sure that any research was locked up to keep it from falling into the wrong hooves.

However, little did any pony know, there was a plot being developed by the missing Shadow Star, and she had her sights on certain ponies in Ponyville.

* * *

One day, Sunrise Blossom was in the back of the Apothecary, finishing up a large orders of shampoo for the local spa when the bell to warn the town of danger began ringing loudly. Startled by this since there had only been two times when the bell had been rung, she accidentally dropped the bottle she'd been filling with the shampoo solution, and she ran for the door.

* * *

When Sunrise Blossom came outside, she saw that the ponies were racing toward the school and she quickly caught up with Rarity and Pinkie Pie. "Rarity, Pinkie, what's going on?" she asked.

"Emergency at the school," Rarity answered as they were joined by Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. "Miss Cheerilee came racing into town screaming that all of the fillies have disappeared!"

"All of them?" Sunrise Blossom repeated, alarmed. "Oh no, that means Apple Bloom's missing, too!"

* * *

By the time that the ponies reached the school, Applejack and Big Mac were already there, and were searching for the missing fillies.

"Applejack! Any sign of Apple Bloom?" Sunrise Blossom asked as she and her friends reached the frantic pony.

"No, no sign except for her hair ribbon," Applejack responded, pointing to the red ribbon that she'd tied around one of her legs so that she wouldn't lose it. "She's gone, Sunny, somepony took my baby sister!"

"Don't worry, AJ, we'll find her," Rainbow Dash promised. "Let's go!"

As the ponies began spreading to search for the missing fillies, Sunrise Blossom questioned Cheerilee, who had light green eyes, dark pink skin and pale pink hair, of when she last saw the fillies. "Anything you can remember can help us find them," she added.

"It was lunchtime and I had sent them out to play while I cleaned up," Cheerilee recalled, sniffling. "It was such a nice day that I had the windows open to let in the nice breeze and I could hear them playing and laughing. I was finishing putting the last of the supplies away when it suddenly got quiet, and I went outside to check on the fillies – and there was no sign of them anywhere! Somepony has taken them!" And she burst into tears, sobbing into her hoofs.

"That's horrible," said Sunrise Blossom, giving the teacher a hug. "And you have every right to be upset, Miss Cheerilee, but don't worry, we'll find them." And she waved over one of the other ponies to look after the sobbing teacher. She went to look for the missing fillies and caught up with her friends when somepony shouted that hoof prints had just been found.

The six friends ran over and sure enough, there were hoof prints leading away from the playground and into-

"The Everfree Forest," Fluttershy gasped frightfully. "They went in there? Every pony knows that it isn't safe to go in there."

"Not if they were tricked to go in there," Rainbow Dash suggested and pointed to a pair of hoof prints that were larger then those of the fillies. "Look, these tracks are bigger."

"But that still leaves the question of why any pony would do something like this," Rarity pointed out.

"Yeah, why steal the fillies in the first place?" Pinkie Pie wondered.

Sunrise Blossom nodded. "Those are good questions," she agreed. "Why take the fillies? And why go into the Everfree Forest?"

"Probably because no pony will dare go in there," Applejack pointed out with a grim expression. "But I intend to go in there and get my baby sister back along with the other fillies," she vowed.

"And that will happen, Applejack," Mayor Mare promised. "Let's start organizing search parties."

* * *

Two hours later, the search parties were formed and, saddled with supplies, they entered the mysterious forest. One of the search parties consisted of Sunrise Blossom and her friends, and they followed the tracks deeper and deeper into the forest.

"I've never been in here before," Applejack admitted when they stopped to rest, mainly for the benefit of Rarity.

"This is a first for all of us," Sunrise Blossom agreed. "I've heard the stories about this forest, but I never thought I would ever come in here."

"Yes, it's a scary place," Fluttershy added, looking around at the dark twisted trees nervously.

"Aw, I don't think it's that scary," said Pinkie Pie cheerfully and spotted some slightly glowing red-orange mushrooms growing nearby. "Ooh, mushrooms!" And she lowered her head to bite one.

"Pinkie, don't eat those!" Sunrise Blossom immediately got between the pink pony, who fell back on her rump with a hurt expression, and the mushrooms. "You ok, Pinkie?"

Pinkie Pie shook her head, her ears drooping. "No, why did you push me like that for, Sunrise?"

"I'm sorry, Pinkie," Sunrise Blossom apologized, "but I couldn't let you eat a Dusk-bloom mushroom."

Pinkie Pie blinked. "Ooh, don't you use those in sleeping potions?" she inquired, interested and returning to her cheerful self.

Sunrise Blossom nodded. "Yes, I use a diluted version of the mushroom in sleeping potions."

"So, what's wrong with eating a Dusk-bloom mushroom?" Rainbow Dash questioned. "They don't look dangerous to me."

"They aren't dangerous, Rainbow, but if you take a bite of a Dusk-bloom mushroom, you'll sleep for a week," Sunrise Blossom explained. "That's why they have to be diluted before they're used. Imagine how long you would sleep if you ate a dozen of them in a single go."

Rainbow Dash made a face that was mirrored by Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity. "I like taking naps, but I wouldn't want to sleep that long."

"Exactly, so be sure not to eat any of those mushrooms," Sunrise Blossom advised and noted that the hoof-prints of whoever had taken the fillies were near the mushrooms. "Hmm, it looks like some of the mushrooms were harvested recently," she remarked, nodding to where the dirt had been dug up. "I think whoever took the fillies took some of the mushrooms, too."

"Do you think the pony or whatever took them is wanting to put them to sleep?" Fluttershy wondered.

"Oh, I hope not," said Rarity, shivering at the thought. "Finding them in this forest is hard enough, but to try and carry a bunch of sleeping fillies back to Ponyville…" she trailed off, shuddering at the thought.

Sunrise Blossom shrugged. "Hard to say," she admitted. "There are a lot of potions and remedies that can be made from the Dusk-bloom mushrooms. Which is why we need to keep looking for the fillies before whoever took them can do something bad to them," she added.

Agreeing with that, the group resumed their trek through the forest, following the hoof-prints deeper into the forest.

* * *

As the group walked deeper into the forest it was getting increasingly darker and the trees were closer together, making it difficult for light to filter through them, and it go to the point that Rainbow Dash had to land and walk, much to her annoyance. Because of how dark it was getting, it was becoming harder to see the hoof-prints, and when Rarity suggested that they should go back, Sunrise Blossom created several balls of green light with her horn, allowing them to see while giving the forest a greenish tint.

"Useful spell, Sunny," Applejack complimented and they resume following the hoof-prints until they found the path blocked by thick blackberry bushes. "Know anything that can get us through those?"

Sunrise Blossom shook her head. "Not really, and I rather not blast the bushes apart." Her ears then twitched slightly, picking up on a very faint sound. "You guys hear that?" she asked and they shook their heads. Frowning, she moved closer to the bushes and listened. "I – I think I can hear something on the other side of the bushes."

"You sure, Sunny?" Rainbow Dash questioned. "'cause I don't hear anything."

"Well, I can," said Sunrise Blossom, lifting her head and looked back at her friends. "And while it's faint because of the bushes, I'm certain that it's chanting of some kind."

Rarity considered this. "Well, you did tell us that your hearing is more sensitive," she recalled. "So, I believe that you can hear somepony chanting beyond the bushes, Sunrise."

"Assuming that's true, how are we gonna get past those bushes?" Rainbow Dash wondered, poking them with one hoof. "They're really thick."

"We could go around them," Pinkie Pie suggested, "and see if there's an opening on the other side."

Fluttershy shook her head. "Oh, I don't think that would be wise," she warned. "We could get lost."

"Fluttershy's right," Sunrise Blossom agreed. "I think the only way we can get through these bushes is for me to use a shrinking spell on all of us."

"A shrinking spell?" Rarity repeated uncertainly. "That's very difficult magic, Sunrise. Are you sure you can do it?"

Sunrise Blossom shrugged. "I've managed to shrink objects and Spike, he's a baby dragon that assists my sister, and return them all to normal. So, it's possible that I can do it to our group. Gather around."

Exchanging uncertain looks, the five ponies formed a circle with Sunrise Blossom in the center. Taking a deep breath, she shut her eyes, and she began concentrating on the spell. After a few seconds, green magic began forming around her horn before shooting upward to form a dome that covered them completely, and five seconds later, there was a brilliant flash of light as it disappeared.

The six ponies opened their eyes, blinking a few times, and then they all gasped when they saw that the nearby rocks were now the size of boulders and the trees were towering high above them. Sunrise Blossom had managed to shrink them down to the size of ladybugs!

"You did it, Sunny!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "Ooh, my voice is so squeaky!"

"Cool! Now I go plenty of room to fly!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, and started to rise – stopping when Applejack stepped on her tail. "Hey!"

"You can fly around later, Rainbow Dash," she scolded, removing her hoof. "Right now we got to get through 'em bushes and save 'em fillies before it's too late."

Rainbow Dash pouted, but she knew that her friend was right. "Yeah, you're right, AJ. Let's go."

"This way," said Sunrise Blossom, heading for an opening in the brambles. "We need to move quickly since I'm not sure how long we'll be able to stay this small since this is the first time I've done this to a group."

Agreeing that they didn't want to return to their normal sizes while moving through the bushes, they picked up the pace, and disappeared into the bushes.

* * *

A/N: Who took the fillies and why? Post your guesses in your reviews. R&R everyone!


	6. Chapter 5: STOPPING SHADOW STAR

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Two Sisters…One Fate

A/N: Surprise! So, I got off work early today, which was a surprise for me, too, and so I've decided to post another chapter this week. You'll learn who has taken the fillies in this chapter.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE: STOPPING SHADOW STAR**

None of the ponies knew how long it took them to get through the bushes, but after what felt like hours, they soon saw a flickering light in the distance, and they headed toward it. Climbing over a bramble, the six ponies emerged into a large clearing, and no sooner were they out of the bushes, they suddenly reverted back to their normal height.

"Whoa, looks like we just barely made it," Applejack remarked, only to have Sunrise Blossom hush her and gestured to a nearby boulder, which they all slipped behind. "What is it, Sunny?" she whispered.

Sunrise Blossom nodded toward the clearing. "Look." And they all peered around the boulder to an alarming sight.

In the _exact_ center of the clearing was a campfire and standing in a circle around it were the missing fillies, and they weren't moving, just staring straight ahead as if they were under a spell. A cloaked pony was inside the circle of fillies and this pony was doing the chanting as different kinds of herbs and other ingredients were placed inside a large black pot that hung over the fire.

As the pony turned to the pot, the hood fell back to reveal that it was Shadow Star, who was magically stirring the contents with a wooden spoon. As she did this, she continued chanting in a strange language that the ponies didn't recognize, and it became apparent to them that as she chanted, the color of her magic was increasingly shifted from gray to a dark angry red that was nearly black.

"What is Shadow Star doing?" Rarity whispered, uneasy by what she was seeing. "And what is that language she's using?"

"I don't know, but that's clearly dark magic she's using," Sunrise Blossom whispered back. "And we need to stop her before she can hurt the fillies."

"Us?" Fluttershy repeated fearfully. "How can we possible stop _her_? Shouldn't we go for help instead?"

Applejack shook her head. "No time. Whatever Shadow Star's doing, we don't have time to get help, and I'm not leavin' my baby sister with her any longer."

"So, what should we do?" Rainbow Dash wondered. "It's not like we can just walk up to her and politely ask her to stop whatever it is she's doing."

"What we need is a distraction," said Sunrise Blossom thinking quickly. "And while Shadow Star's distracted, then we can get the fillies out of here. Pinkie Pie, think you can create a distraction to lure her away?"

Pinkie Pie nodded vigorously. "One distraction coming right up." And she crept away into the shadows, moving from boulder to boulder.

"As soon as Shadow Star moves away from the fillies, the rest of us are going to sneak them back over here, where we'll work together to get them past the bushes," Sunrise Blossom whispered to the remaining ponies. "Once we've done that, the fillies should be free of whatever spell she'd placed on them, and then we can alert Mayor Mare and the other ponies about this."

They were nodding in agreement when there was an explosion of colorful lights and sounds on the opposite side of the clearing, making them all jump. Sure enough, Shadow Star stopped her chanting, which lead to her magic returning to its' normal color, and she swiftly moved toward the source to investigate. Once she was out of sight, Sunrise Blossom and the others came out of hiding and hurried over to the entranced fillies.

Working together, they started herding the fillies toward the bushes, and they were halfway there-

 _BOOM!_

-a blast of magic slammed into the ground in front of them, knocking the ponies to the ground and they were pelted with bits of dirt and rocks.

Sunrise Blossom and her friends groaned as they struggled to get up, dazed by the attack, and they saw that the fillies were lying on the ground, unmoving but still breathing. "Ugh, what hit us?"

 _`"I did, foolish girl,"`_ said a voice as a shadowy figured moved through the dust and was soon revealed to be Shadow Star. "I should've know you would try to stop me, Sunrise Blossom," she added and her horn glowed, enabling her to toss a bound and gagged Pinkie Pie onto the ground in front of the group.

"Pinkie!" the girls exclaimed as they went to work on freeing their friend from the ropes and the gag. Once this was done, Sunrise Blossom positioned herself between the older unicorn and her friends.

"I don't know what you're intending to do, Shadow Star, but I won't let you hurt either the fillies or my friends," she vowed, her horn glowing with green magic. "Now let us out of here."

Shadow Star laughed mockingly. "Oh, you foolish, girl, do you _really_ think you and your friends can stop me?" she sneered. "You don't even know what I'm doing."

"Maybe not, but I know dark magic when I see it, and I sensed this kind of darkness when we first met in the Apothecary," Sunrise Blossom stated. "Princess Celestia knows that you've been researching dark magic, which is forbidden, and when she hears about the fillies, she'll personally come here to help find them. And I expect her to show up any minute."

"Don't _count_ on it," said Shadow Star, firing a beam of dark magic at the ponies, which they just barely manage to avoid, and both Sunrise Blossom and Rarity began firing beams of magic back at her.

As the magic battle continued, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash worked on getting the fillies back onto their hoofs and herded them toward the blackberry bushes once again. This time they managed to reach the bushes, where Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy worked on lifting the fillies two at a time over the bushes with Applejack and Pinkie Pie lifting them up on their backs first.

They had gotten half of the fillies over the bushes when there was a shout of warning, and they turned to see a wall of dark magic hurtling toward them with both Sunrise Blossom and Rarity caught up in it. Before they could react, it slammed into them, sending them and the remaining fillies flying through the bushes and back onto the path, joining the still entranced fillies, who were also knocked over by the spell.

Groaning, Sunrise Blossom struggled to get up, but that last attack had left her rattled, and she wasn't sure that she had enough magic left to keep fighting back. Getting to a sitting position, she turned to see Shadow Star moving toward them, her horn and eyes glowing an eerie dark red color, and she was smiling evilly.

"You and your friends were _almost_ successful, Sunrise Blossom," Shadow Star commented, stopping close to them. "But you've failed, and you all shall suffer the same fate as the fillies," she added smugly, using her corrupted magic to lift a number of glass vials out of her cloak, and for a brief instant there was a faint knocking noise, like some pony was knocking on glass very lightly.

Sunrise Blossom eyed the vials uneasily, noting that they were all filled with some kind of dark orange liquid. "And just what are you intending to do with those?" she questioned, forcing herself to stand up and her friends did the same, despite having been banged up by the dark magic earlier.

"Oh, just something that will allow you all to relax so deeply that you won't be aware of anything," said Shadow Star causally. "Just breath deeply, my dear little ponies." And she threw the vials at the ground in front of them.

"Whatever you guys do, don't breath in that mist!" Sunrise Blossom exclaimed as the glass shattered and the liquid turned into a dark orange mist that began rising upward. "It's made out of the Dusk-bloom mushrooms!" And she quickly clamped a hoof over her nose and mouth while trying to recall how to do a shield spell, and her friends quickly did the same. _'Come on, come on! I know it's a difficult spell, but I should be able to do a shield spell to protect us from the Dusk-bloom mist!'_

Shadow Star smirked as the six ponies did their level best not to breath in the mist, which was rising higher and higher around them. _'Of course these silly ponies_ would _fight against me,'_ she thought as Sunrise Blossom's horn began glowing green. _'Oh, she's trying to cast a spell to protect her little friends. Now I can't have that.'_

Sunrise Blossom concentrated on the shield spell, recalling how to do it, and just as it started to form – there was a flash of dark red light, which distracted her, and the spell disappeared. _'No!'_ she thought, alarmed and she tried to refocus on the spell when she heard coughing nearby, and she saw that Rarity was breathing in the mist. ` _"Rarity! Don't breath!"`_

"I – I'm s-sorry, I-" Rarity gasped, having held her breath as long as she could, but then her expression relaxed as the mist's effects kicked in, and her eyes glazed over once she was in the same deep trance as the fillies. Despite their best efforts of not to breath, in the end, Sunrise Blossom, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie all ended up breathing in the mist, and they all fell into the same deep trances, their eyes glazing over.

Pleased with her victory, Shadow Star walked over to the entranced ponies and she gently caressed Sunrise Blossom's mane with one hoof. "Perfect, now I will drain you all of your life forces with my spell, and you will never feel a _thing_. Now follow me." And she turned back toward the clearing with the ponies and fillies falling in line behind her.

 _`"Stop!"`_

Startled by the commanding voice, Shadow Star stopped and turned – only to be knocked backward by a beam of golden light that sent her tumbling across the ground and into the side of a boulder. Groaning, she struggled to sit up and gasped fearfully when the glowing form of Princess Celestia flew down, blocking her way to the entranced ponies and fillies. "You!"

"Yes, it is I," the princess confirmed as she was joined by a dozen of her guards, a mixture of pegasus and unicorns. "You shall not harm _any_ of my subjects, Shadow Star."

"Oh, do you _think_ you can stop me, _princess_?" Shadow Star challenged, getting to her hoofs with an evil expression on her face. "Your precious _student_ couldn't stop me, not even with the help of her _friends_. So I doubt _you_ can stop me when I have access to magic that you can't even _begin_ to comprehend."

Princess Celestia glowered at the unicorn. "I understand what kind of dark magic you are seeking to use better then you will _ever_ know, and I have seen first-hoof of how corrupting that magic can be," she snapped. "I shall not let you harm these fillies and ponies any more then you already have."

"We shall see, _Princess_ ," Shadow Star sneered and unleashed a blast of dark magic at the princess, only to have it vaporized easily by the magic of the princess, who launched an attack of her own, and the dark unicorn was forced to dodge it.

As the two female unicorns fought, the guards created a shield to keep the fillies and the ponies from being caught in the crossfire. At one point, a magical beam from the princess knocked Shadow Star to ground and a glass bottle went rolling out of her cloak and across the clearing.

Princess Celestia took to the air, avoiding another dark beam, and, instead of firing at Shadow Star, she fired a beam of golden magic at the boiling pot, destroying it instantly. "Now you shall _never_ take the life force of my subjects," she declared. "Surrender, Shadow Star."

" _Never!_ Equestria shall be _mine!_ " Shadow Star vowed, used her magic to retrieve the bottle, which appeared to have a small figure moving inside, and she fled into the trees.

"Guards, after her," Princess Celestia ordered, returning to the ground as half of her guards hurried into the trees after the dark unicorn. _'Foolish woman,'_ she thought as she turned her attention to the entranced fillies and ponies. Walking over to them, she gently touched Sunrise Blossom's horn with her own, and her student's whole body glowed briefly a golden color.

After the glow disappeared, Sunrise Blossom blinked a few times and looked around like she'd just woken up from a deep sleep, very confused. "Huh? Where-?" She then realized that the princess was standing before her with a soft smile on her lips. "Princess Celestia!" she exclaimed and quickly bowed.

"There will be time to bow later, Sunrise," the princess told her. "Right now we must awaken your friends and the fillies, and leave this place."

"Yes, of course." Sunrise Blossom and Princess Celestia worked together to free the others from the Dusk-bloom mist, and had finished when the guards return with the report that Shadow Star had managed to escape.

Suspecting that would happen, Princess Celestia issued an order to have teams search the forest after the fillies and ponies were safely returned to Ponyville, where their questions would be answered.

* * *

"Praise the stars, you're all back and safe!" Granny Smith exclaimed upon seeing her granddaughters and the others exiting the Everfree Forest. "Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again, you hear?"

"We hear ya, Granny, we hear ya," said Applejack while helping Apple Bloom with her hair bow. "I don't think any of us are going to go back into the forest any time soon." And her friends agreed.

Mayor Mare was relieved that they had returned safely with the fillies, and looked questioningly at Princess Celestia. "What happen in there? And who would dare take the fillies?" she inquired.

"It was Shadow Star who took the fillies," Princess Celestia announced and the gathered ponies gasped. "When Sunrise told me that she sensed darkness around Shadow Star on the day they first met, I had a search conducted, and I learned that she had found a cache of books and scrolls filled with dark magic created by and ancient and powerful dark witch known as the Lady of Shadows."

"Lady of Shadows?" Rarity repeated, frowning. "I've heard legends about the Pony of Shadows, but never of the Lady of Shadows."

"I have," said Sunrise Blossom. "During the early years of Equestria, it was said that there was once a powerful witch who used to use her magic to help others until something happen, and she sought to rule Equestria instead. She created many dark spells and potions, including one that she intended to use to drain the life force from the ponies of Equestria to make herself immortal." Her eyes widened with shock. "Oh my- that's what Shadow Star had intended to do, isn't it?"

Princess Celestia nodded her regal head gravely. "Yes, and while no pony remembers the Lady of Shadows' true identity or why she turned evil, it was rumored that she'd created caches throughout Equestria and filled them with the forbidden knowledge, and when she tried to use that potion to make herself immortal, she was stopped by Star Swirl the Bearded and a number of other legendary ponies," she explained. "After she was defeated, she was exiled to another realm, and many of the caches she'd created were destroyed. Unfortunately not all of them were found, and I fear that one day, Shadow Star will find another of those caches and will seek to make herself immortal in order to take over Equestria."

"Then we need to track her down and stop her once and for all," Rainbow Dash declared and many of the ponies agreed.

"That is a noble idea, Rainbow Dash," the princess agreed. "But that cannot happen at this time." And she agreed with their disappointed expressions. "I know that is hard to hear, but Shadow Star has disappeared into the Everfree Forest and I will not allow any pony here to risk their life to go back in there at this time. However, thanks to the efforts of Sunrise Blossom and her friends, a great battle was won today, and the fillies are safe."

Sunrise Blossom and her friends all flushed as the ponies around them cheered. "I don't know if we did that much," she told the princess. "Shadow Star managed to get us with the Dusk-bloom mist despite our best efforts to get the fillies to safety. Fluttershy wanted to get help, but Applejack and I were worried that if we did, then Shadow Star would've done something horrible to the fillies and we couldn't risk it."

"It was a difficult choice to make, Sunrise," Princess Celestia agreed, "but it was also the right choice, and your actions delayed Shadow Star's plan long enough for my guards and I to find you when we did. I do, however, suggest that you and Rarity work on your magical dueling skills just in case."

Sunrise Blossom and Rarity both chuckled and agreed that they would work on their magical dueling skills.

After praising them for helping to save the fillies, the princess and her guards left to return to Canterlot and begin the search for Shadow Star.

* * *

A/N: And that's it for this chapter, see you all next week! R&R everyone!


	7. Epilogue: PROPHECY FULFILLED

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Two Sisters…One Fate

A/N: Here's the final installment of this story, folks. So you know, Shadow Star will resurface again one day further down the road to give our favorite ponies a hard time, and come next week, I'll be posting a special story involving certain girls who Twilight will one day meet that live in a world that's both different and similar at the same time. If you can guess which world I'm talking about, share it in your reviews. Also, I'm looking forward to school resuming since it'll mean that things will quiet down at the movie theater, which has been busier then usual, even for the holidays, and I'm desperately in need of a vacation away from work after all this. Ok, enough rambling, time for the story!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **EPILOGUE: PROPHECY BEING FULFILLED?**

It took some time, but eventually everything started going back to normal in Ponyville, although the fillies were reluctant to be out of the sight of their parents, who were equally reluctant to let their fillies out of their sight, too. Even Sunrise Blossom and her friends were reluctantly to be alone, and so they went back to the Apothecary together.

* * *

Some time later, the six friends took the completed shampoo to the spa, where the employees were so grateful for both the delivery and the rescue of the fillies, that they were given a free treatment, and they were all grateful for the chance to relax and recover from the experience, even Rainbow Dash took part in the treatment.

* * *

After spending time at the spa, the six friends decided that they really didn't want to be on their own that night, and so they all went back to Sweet Apple Acres for another sleepover. They weren't too surprised when they were joined by Apple Bloom, who didn't want to be alone in her bedroom, and they listened as she described what she could remember.

"One minute I was outside with the other fillies on the playground when this strange mist came out of no where, and the next thing I know, I'm in the middle of the Everfree Forest with you guys and Princess Celestia," Apple Bloom concluded from her spot on Applejack's bed. "I don't remember even entering the forest."

"That's a side-effect of the Dusk-bloom mist," Sunrise Blossom explained. "When you're exposed to the mist, you lose track of time for a little while, just like when you fall asleep at night, and discover that it's morning when you wake up."

Apple Bloom shivered. "I don't know if I can ever sleep after going through that."

"Don't worry, sugercube," said Applejack, hugging her sister. "I'll be with you all night, and so will our friends. None of us are going to be leaving this room until morning, and that's a promise."

"Ok."

* * *

Later that night as her friends settled down to sleep in either the bed or the sleep bags, Sunrise Blossom finished writing a letter for her twin to let Twilight Sparkle know of what had happen, and then she settled down to sleep, hoping that none of them would have nightmares about the experience in the Everfree Forest.

* * *

Meanwhile in Canterlot, Princess Celestia was pacing in the throne room of her palace home. She wouldn't admit it to any pony, but the experience in the Everfree Forest while fighting Shadow Star had shaken her greatly.

 _'It's been close to a thousand years since the last time I had to fight against such evil,'_ she thought as she looked through one of the windows and toward the full moon, which had an image of a mare on its' surface. _'Oh sister, how I miss you, and how I wish I could seek your advice of what to do.'_ Sighing, she knew there was one place where she could go, and she hadn't been there in years.

* * *

Some time later, Princess Celestia entered a wing of the palace where the archives were kept, and she walked along the corridor, nodding to the guards on duty, and turned a corner to a short hallway that ended in a blank wall. Making sure that no pony was around, she stepped up to the wall, and touched it with the tip of her horn.

The surface of the wall began to ripple and the princess backed away, watching as the rippling continued until a golden archway with a set of double doors appeared, and they soon became solid objects. She stepped up to the doors and touched the lock with her horn, and the doors unlocked and swung open.

* * *

Princess Celestia entered a seemingly endless hallway that was filled with tall shelves that were filled with all kinds of scrolls, many of which were so old it looked like they would crumble into dust if touched. She walked along the hallway, scanning the shelves until she reached one that was halfway down, and used her magic to remove one of the scrolls.

The princess carried it over to a table and placed it on the surface. She then touched the seal with the tip of her horn and it disappeared, allowing the scroll to unroll on its own. Once it was fully flat, she stepped up to the table and began to read the words that she hadn't read in close to a thousand years:

 _ _When the Moon of Nightmares is sealed away,__

 _ _A thousand years of peace shall fill the land.__

 _ _During this peace three new stars shall appear__

 _ _In the night sky: Purple, Orange, and Silver.__

 _ _But when five moons have passed, one star__

 _ _Will disappear from the night sky for many__

 _ _Years, and only the two stars will remain.__

 _ _When the Moon of Nightmares returns,__

 _ _The seven will rise to restore harmony__

 _ _To both the Moon of Nightmares and__

 _ _To the land itself. The two stars will__

 _ _Bring the five together and pass__

 _ _Many trials that will reveal the stars__

 _ _True Selves that they themselves are__

 _ _Unaware of. Before the final test,__

 _ _The seven will unite to save the__

 _ _Missing star, and restore it to__

 _ _The night sky.__

Princess Celestia finished reading the prophecy that she and her sister hadn't taken seriously until it was too late, and she shut her eyes, taking several deep breathes to calm herself down. _'If we had taken this prophecy that Star Swirl himself showed us before he disappeared with the others, then maybe things would have been different, but we didn't, and I have to live with the guilt.'_

She knew that most of the prophecy had already come to pass: Nightmare Moon was sealed away, but the time of her return was drawing close, for the signs were starting to appear, and eleven years ago, three new stars did appear in the night sky: purple, orange, and silver. The princess had gone in search to see which ponies had given birth to new foals, and had learned that in Canterlot, a pair of twins, purple and orange, had been born.

Unfortunately, Princess Celestia hadn't been able to find the third newborn foal in time, and the silver star had disappeared from the night sky five moons later, fulfilling another part of the prophecy. It hadn't occurred to her at that time, but the twins, Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom, were the two stars in the prophecy, and it finally clicked when she met them at the school for the first time eleven years ago.

 _'And by sending Sunrise Blossom to Ponyville when I did, the next part of the prophecy will be fulfill soon,'_ the princess thought as the scroll rolled itself back up and the seal returned. _'Now, I just have to send Twilight Sparkle to Ponyville, too, and the time to do it is drawing nearer then I first expected.'_ She returned the scroll to its place on the shelf, and then she left the Hall of Prophecy. She had much to do to prepare, and very little time left to do it.

* * *

A/N: So you know, I did have some fun writing that prophecy, and I hope that you all have enjoyed this story. R&R everyone!


End file.
